maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
After Angel
This is a fanfiction coauthored by Shadow E. Bobcat and Slimshady2015. Basically, this is what happens around 10 years after The world or nothing. Angel has been living with her new adopted family with two older siblings and loving parents. On her birthday, Angel and her siblings go out to have some fun, only to discover that Angel's whole life up to that point was the calm before the storm. The rest of the series can be found at Angel World. Visit the character pages, Angel, Evanlyn, and Chris. |-|1= Chapter One Ten years after The world or nothing... I opened my eyes. Evanlyn stood over me, her piercing green eyes shocking me, framed by long black hair. She was my oldest sister. "Wake up, sleepy head," she smiled, tickling me. I threw the pillow at her and got out of bed. "Fine. I was going to sleep in since it is Saturday," I said, but I shrugged it off. I loved my family, and that was all that really mattered. I changed into an acceptable outfit, hiding my back. Oh, sometimes the scars hurt, and I remembered the thrill of flying, but that was all the past. I had Karen and Terry, my adopted parents, and that was all I needed. I walked downstairs only to find Chris, my older brother, hacking our Xbox One. Like seriously, he had to change every electronic device. We've learned to stop expecting any of our computers to work the way they were supposed to. "Hey, Ange," Chris called. "Now we don't have to pay for Live Gold!" "Whatever," I whispered. "Are we going anywhere today?" I asked. "Yeah, since it's your 'birthday' and all. So glad you came, sis." Chris said. He looked up from the TV. "Let's go to visit the Navy." Just then, Karen walked into the room. "Happy birthday, Angel. I know Evan is driving you somewhere, but please don't do something crazy, like break the law," she gave Chris a meaningful glare, "but anyway, have fun!" "Okay, Mom," Chris yelled. Thankfully, Evanlyn walked in. "Are you ready, little Angel?" Evanlyn asked. The car keys jangled in her hand. I looked at my mom, and I knew I was ready. For the first time, we could disappear for the whole weekend, just like Max and I used to. Oh, shit, I kept thinking about Max. She hurt so much more than I thought she would. "Never better," I said. We went outside, got in the car, and Evanlyn drove us away, Chris explaining how we were going to get into a Navy base and "borrow" a stealth jet if we have time after sub. And the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about Max. How I cruelly murdered her. |-|2= Chapter Two "Is it working? Oh my God!" Joseph Stallen IV yelled. "We did it! We figured it out!" His mother smiled. "Now, your father's going to need to rest before you ask him any questions." Joseph IV smiled. "Of course. But first, I need to find out what that wingless winged girl's up to." He viewed his satellite tracker, receiving the GPS coordinates of the subject's tracker. The School's decision to put trackers in their subjects greatly improved their work. "Oh, the silly thing's at a Navy base. That's easy," Joseph IV muttered to himself. "Kern, Ashley, and Red. Go take a team to visit the Navy base and capture the last remaining hybrid. My father will be proud of us." "Yes sir," the three officers responded. Each led his or her own group to find that miserable beast. Joseph IV couldn't be prouder of the group he chose to restart the New Soviet Union, and he knew that with his father back, they would get that thing once and for all. "Now, Joseph Stallen III, how are you doing?" Joseph IV asked his father. |-|3= Chapter Three Never thought a Navy base could look better than this. Well, time to steal a ship. "Chris, are you sure this is okay?" Evanlyn asked. She always stuck to the safe side. "Of course it'll be fine, Evan. We'll get back home before Sunday," I told her. "What if the Navy catches us?" Angel asked. Usually, Angel agreed with my crazy ideas, like the last time we hotwired a car. "Ange, they won't catch us," I assured. "Remember when we tested my cloaking device?" She nodded. I could still see she was hesitant. But I did know what I was doing, and she trusted me. Also, my boss had been waiting for me to check in. Couldn't do that with my parents and the girls looking over my shoulder. We walked over to some submarines, and I immediately knew that was the one to ride. "Over here, this one's the one!" I shouted. Evanlyn eyed me suspiciously. "We're really going to steal a Navy submarine?" I smiled. "Yeah! That's what we're here for. Hop in," I said, opening the hatch on top. Wow, what a wonderful thing this submarine is. |-|4= Chapter Four "More drink. That always works, right Max?" I said. I took another shot, relishing the numbing feeling. It only ever worked if it had Vodka. And tonic, and gin, and a tad of beer, and rum, and a bit of meed, just 'cause. "Tee hee." "Of course, my Angel. You're awesome," Max answered. "Can I have some?" I handed her the glass but held onto it. I had a feeling that would help. I lit yet another cigarette. Marlboro Black Non-menthol, the only kind I could convince the CVS lady to give me. Really hard to mind control sanely while drinking. Whatever. "Angel, it's okay. We love you," Gazzy said. I loved my brother. Yeah, all of them were here. Nudge, Fang, and Iggy, all sitting with me. I loved them to death. Suddenly the door creaked open. Someone I barely recognized walked in. He had short-cropped brown hair and chocolate eyes, like Max. But after Max, somehow. Wait, he was my brother. Shit! "Angel, what the hell! Is that Vodka, and beer, and…?" Chris exclaimed. I really didn't know what he was doing here. "Hey dude," I stammered. "Can you leave me in peace with my friends?" I gestured to Max and Fang, sitting on the bunk in my cabin. "What?" Chris said, but then his face changed. "Angel, what's wrong?" I looked at him funny. "What do you mean? I'm having all this fun… Oh, I feel sick." I must have started falling, but Chris must have caught me. "Sweet Ange, you're okay, everything's going to be alright—" Boom! This huge sound rocked the submarine, or maybe it was just my glass clattering to the ground. "Angel, wake up! We're under attack!" Chris screamed into my face. "What…?" I said, but then Chris was pushing me out of the room. I was in a daze as if I had one too many drinks. "Let's go to the surface…" Chris must have said, but I was going in and out of consciousness by then. I couldn't really remember what happened next. |-|5= Chapter Five One hole in the American submarine, about 500 more if we wanted to sink it. Good thing that wasn't my plan. "Are you ready to find the subject?" I asked my team. "Yes sir," Kern said. The others nodded. "Let's go!" We geared up in scuba suits and swam to the American submarine. Ashley's team found the hole, and we went in. "Remember, get the subject alive. But the rest of her followers, like always, are expendable. Don't hesitate to take them out." I led my team through the ship, putting explosives everywhere. We set the charges to two hours, so if we don't make it out, the U.S. Navy wouldn't find any sign of their ship. "Sir, they're on deck!" a voice crackled on my radio. We rushed up the stairs. "Chris, 'sall fine," I heard when I got up on deck. There was a brown-haired man with a gun. He was holding the subject over his shoulder. "Get away from her!" the man shouted. Someone from Ashley's team fired at him and he fell, clutching his leg. The subject suddenly stood up by herself. She had that same murderous look in her eyes that she did when she murdered my father. "You piece of shit! You killed him!" she shouted, looking very defensive. "You killed my brother." "No, we didn't," I heard Ashley say though my earpiece and through my own ears. "We only got his leg." I wondered if this was Ashley's way of calming the subject. And then something else entirely happened. "Shoot your brains out!" the subject yelled. "Who do you think…?" was all I could say before I picked up my gun and pointed it at my own head. |-|6= Chapter Six "What's with this stupid headache," I moaned. I had this massive hangover, and it wouldn't go away. What did I do this time? I looked down at my arm and saw an IV drip. I must have gotten in big trouble this time. Someone must have found out. I'll be fried alive! I found that if I only moved my eyes, my head wouldn't hurt as much. I looked around the room. There was a TV, an empty hospital bed, and a chair… except Max was sitting there, looking at me with sweet eyes. I must be still drunk, I thought to myself. Except if I was, I wouldn't have had this massive hangover. "Angel, you're not hallucinating," Max told me, but I knew it was in my head. Oh my God, was this Max's ghost? "Max!" I croaked, but my throat was bone dry and I wasn't sure if she heard me. "I'm here to give you a message, even though God advised against it," she said. "First off, you need to know that no matter what you do, they won't kill you, but they did say your family is expendable to them." I looked at Max straight in the face. "Max, I'm so sorry for what I did to you," I whispered. "I love you. You still know that, right?" Max nodded. "I know you love me, and I love you too, my little Angel. And also, just so you know, nothing you ever do is unforgivable to God as long as you truly regret your transgressions—Oh no, my time is up. Remember my words." Max bent down and kissed me on the forehead. She vanished into a puff of smoke. I started bawling, staring at that stupid plastic chair. Everything hurt so bad, my heart felt like it had been torn to pieces again. I sobbed, and cried myself to sleep, forgetting all about the hangover. |-|7= Chapter Seven After the hospital fixed my leg up and I made sure Angel was alright, I headed to my office. The NSA office, that is. Yeah, I know I'm only 17 years old, but the NSA was impressed by my hacking skills, so they hired me last year. And ruined my 16th birthday party, well, never mind that. "Hello Christopher," my boss said. My boss always went by full names. "We were attacked, sir," I reported. "I believe it was the New Soviet Union." Of course, we were attacked on a stolen Navy sub, and it blew up two hours after the attack with all the New Soviets on it, but I omitted this small detail. "You saved her, right?" my boss asked. Of course, everything was about Angel. She was the last of Itex's experiments, an endangered species. It was my job to protect her and gather intelligence at the same time. "Of course sir. Oh, can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Could you give the Navy another Ohio-Class Boomer? They're missing one." My boss looked at me closely. "Did you perhaps destroy one?" he asked. I stared at my feet. "Maybe. Technically, it was the New Soviet's fault. They put three hundred forty-seven tons of C4 on board." "Be more careful next time. Those things are really expensive," my boss reminded me. "By the way, what were you doing on an Ohio-Class boomer anyway?" "I was taking my sisters on a cruise, Navy style." |-|8= Chapter Eight Somehow I survived. They said I had a hole in my brain, but by using the same technology that brought my father back to life, I was back. And I will take the wingless bird girl once and for all. "Hey Red," I said to the only commander left after the submarine raid. "We need to plan another attack. Find the Subject's home and we'll raid it." "Yes sir," Red answered, calling his troops. Finally, we're going to capture the subject and unlock the secret of immortality. I will be able to finish what my father could not, since he has been dead too long. Sadly, he could only stay alive for a few hours, and then we'd have to find another body for him. Just another reason to capture the subject. We'd be ready for the raid soon, I hoped. "Sir, we've found her home," Red shouted. "Bring her back alive," I reminded him. "We need her to cooperate." "Torture chamber ready," my mother told me. We needed to break the will of the wingless girl, and then our plan become immortal would be complete, once and for all. Suddenly my father entered the room. "I will assist in capturing that murdering bitch if it's the last thing I do," he vowed. I nodded firmly. "Let's attack!" I commanded. |-|9= Chapter Nine I was released back home, and somehow Chris convinced the hospital to keep everything that happened there off record. Still, it was Monday already and we promised Karen we'd be back by Sunday night. "What happened?" Karen asked, panicking about the bullet wound in Chris's leg. Thank God, she didn't know what I did. Chris managed to shrug it off. "We got in a scuffle with these idiots, but we made it out alive," he said. Though that was a lie, even I believed him for a second. He's eerily good at that. "Okay," Karen finally decided. "Try to stay safe, next time." Suddenly, an explosion rocked the house. "What the hell!" Evanlyn yelled, running out of her room. She was covered in ash as if the explosion had happened in her room. Karen started screaming. "Evan, what's happening? Let's get out of here! Let's get out!" I looked at Chris's phone on the table, wishing I could film this so when we went to the police they wouldn't think we were crazy. And suddenly the phone was on, recording the craziness. I picked it up. "You heard Karen, let's get out of here!" I screamed, heading out the front door. I opened the door, leading Karen, and Chris, and finally shocked Evanlyn out. Thank God, Terry was at work. I don't want this family to be torn apart either. Just as I was about to head out the door, Joseph Stallen III dressed in all black grabbed me by the scars on my back and put a bag over my head. |-|10= Chapter Ten I wake up lying on the floor of a concrete room, surrounded by nothing but gray. Gray floors, gray walls, gray ceiling, gray everything. I didn't remember drinking anything or sleeping, and usually knock out drugs didn't produce hallucinations, but there was Fang, standing in front of me. "Hi little Angel," he said, but his voice was strangely dead, and there wasn't any light in his eyes. I suddenly knew this wasn't a hallucination any more than Max's ghost was. "What happened to you? And you don't have any thoughts…" I asked him, but I suddenly realized what happened to him. "You're Joseph Stallen III," I said. "You brutally murdered my family. You are the biggest son of a bitch I've ever met. And you've taken over my Fang!" The creature smiled. "You've always been a smart little monster, Angel. Just wait until—hurgk!" Suddenly, his eyes became normal again, like I remembered them. "Angel, what's happening?" I ran up and hugged him. "Fang, you're alive?" "Come on, get out of here before the others come," he said. "Follow me." I clung to his hand, and he led me to the back. "How did you survive, Fang?" I asked him at the door. "I don't know how long this will last, so go." He opened the door. "I love you, Fang," I whispered as I ran. And I didn't stop crying until I reached the police station and called Karen. |-|11= Chapter Eleven Unbeknownst to me, when Fang, or Joseph Stallen III, captured me, they stuck a tracker in my arm. Or maybe it had always been there, but this was the first time I've noticed it. Oh, what a bother. They captured me again, and Stallen III did not turn back into Fang, so I was stuck in the same concrete cell as last time. Until they moved me. "Where are you taking me?" I asked a guy named Gus. My voice sounded extremely weak, wispy, and dry. He wasn't very friendly. He and the other man Kevin unlocked a door to a room that looked and smelled like a hospital. Even after so many years, the antiseptic smell still made my skin crawl. Kevin threw me onto the hospital bed and strapped my arms and legs down. I think they drugged me before they brought me here since I could barely feel the straps. "Hello, little Angel," Fang said as he entered the room. Except this wasn't Fang. This was Joseph Stallen III. "Your brother has given me the strongest body yet—until I get you," Stallen III continued. "Once I unlock the secret to immortality, I'll be unstoppable, and the New Soviet Union will take over the world!" I stared at his face hard, but no matter what I tried to do, he was impervious to mind control. Actually, maybe seeing Fang's face made me not really try. Stallen III waved his hand and the TV behind him lit up, showing a video of me and the Flock. If you've read the other books, you know exactly what the videos were playing. It was as if there was a camera crew secretly following us as we ran from place to place, and finally were caught and killed one by one, except for me. Then the burning started. I was so intently staring at the bomb that vaporized my brother that I didn't notice it at first. But the odor hit me and I felt the pain, and it was Fang, branding me with hot metal in the shape of wings onto my hands. "Ah, stop! What are you doing? Son of a bitch, stop!" I begged while hearing myself scream, "He's dead, I know what you're thinking. I saw him vaporized by the blast." I didn't know what hurt more, the branding or Max's denial. Fang moved on to my legs, and that definitely hurt more than my hands. "If you join us, I'll stop," Stallen III offered. "Just give up, and you'll know bliss." "OH BITCH, STOP ALREADY," I yelled. I wished I could just die, even if I would go to hell for sins. "All you have to do is surrender yourself to me," Stallen III whispered, studying the wing tattoo on my right hand and leg. "Surrender." At the start of the next brand, I thought, maybe, just maybe, I should just join them. Just that tiny moment. |-|12= Chapter Twelve We went to eat, and Angel said she felt sick. It had been four hours and she hadn't come out of the bathroom. Karen and Evan already left, but I'd never leave my little sister. Not after what happened to Raven. I was four, and my sister and I were playing on the streets of New York. My real mother was working, and my father disappeared after Raven was born. To make a long story short, a man who claimed he was named Jeb Batchelder killed her. Three days later, I ran away. I was lucky enough to be picked up by Karen and Terry. After twenty more minutes, I went into the women's restroom. Everyone was looking at me, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find my little Ange! There was only one place she could be. The New Soviet Union's base. I found a random red truck and hot-wired it. I'm not going to tell you exactly how, but I drove away to the address my boss told me was the home of the New Soviet Union. It was an all concrete building, with barbed wire fence surrounding the compound. I called my boss. "Hello, could you help me? Angel has been captured, and I need some backup to scale the facility," I said quickly. "Oh, and bring them fast, because I think I've been spotted." Two men rushed from the nearest guard tower and grabbed me. "Hey, what're doing to me?" I shouted at them. They didn't answer me. A man with long black hair and dark brown eyes greeted me at the door. "You must be the one who killed my son," the man said. "What have you done to Angel?" I yelled. "Only what is best," he said, disappearing behind a heavy iron door. Fitting, since the original Soviet Union was the iron curtain. The two big men pushed me into a concrete cell and I could only pray for my boss to believe my call for help. Then I heard her screams. For a moment, they sounded exactly like Raven's screams, like old times. But I knew Raven died by the hands of Jeb, so I used the screaming to focus on getting out. That's not as easy as it sounds, but I can hack anything, and they made the mistake of using a biometric door. Not all that hard for me to get out. I followed the screams to the iron door. Another biometric scanner awaited me, almost begging me to hack it. I got in, and saw a small fire in one corner, Angel strapped to a hospital bed, and the black haired man branding her. "CHRIS!" she screamed. I leaped onto the man, knocking him to the ground. |-|13= Chapter Thirteen I'm going to admit I am a coward and a murdering bitch. Looking into Fang's face, hearing the Flock die one by one, feeling the hot metal burn me, I wanted to surrender. Thank God in his greatest glory that Chris came to save the day. "CHRIS!" I screamed. Stallen III dropped the iron rod, stunned by Chris's appearance. Chris leaped and knocked Stallen III over. I struggled in my restraints, trying to get out. Chris tossed me a knife out of nowhere as he struggled to keep Stallen III down. I cut away the ropes and ran. "Chris, come on!" I urged, and Chris tore after me. The twists and turns of the compound were nothing compared to my need to escape. I wanted to run out, jump off the roof, and fly away, off into the distance. But I had no wings. A woman walked out of some room, and I screamed, "Claw your throat out!" Surprisingly, she did it. Seeing her die gave me hope over Max's death, and I went into that room, picked up a random AR15, and shot every single person. In the face. Personally. Moving on to the next room, a bunch of men tried to swarm me. I made quick work of them with my assault rifle. Every room, every person, done. That was until I saw Chris. "What in hell? Angel!" he screamed over the sound of the gun. "Angel, stop killing these people for God's sake. What did they do to you, anyway…?" He looked down at my torn gown, exposing the heart-shaped birthmark on my thigh. "Holy Jesus Christ, Son of God," he whispered. "Raven?" |-|14= Chapter Fourteen That was her. Raven. But I thought Jeb had killed her? Did he? I couldn't really be sure, but I grabbed Angel towards me and held her there. At one point, I think there were even tears in my eyes. "Angel, you're really Raven, my lost sister," I whispered. She looked at me funny. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I explained to her the circumstance of my sister's demise. When I told her about Jeb, Angel growled. "That evil jerk. I hope he burns in hell," she said. "You okay, Angel?" I asked. She looked destroyed, her gown torn and the blood of her victims all over her. "I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't mean all this killing," she told me. Then the black haired man walked up to us. What an appropriate way to interrupt my hope. I pulled Angel's gun away from her and pointed the AR15 at the man. "Get away from her, or I'll shoot you!!" I yelled. The man started to back off. "NO!" Angel yelled. "Don't kill Fang, please don't," she begged. "Angel," I warned. "This is not your brother Fang. This is a ruthless psychopath who will stop at nothing to become immortal." The man nodded to me. "That's Joseph Stallen III you're talking about, not me. I don't know how much longer I'll be in control, but Angel, I just want you to know that this is for the best." "Wait, what?!" Angel screamed. "No!" The man, Fang or Stallen III, pulled a gun out of his pocket, stuck it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. |-|15= Chapter Fifteen "Wait, what?!" I screamed as an image of Fang blowing his own brains out filled my mind. "No!" He pulled a gun out and shot himself in the mouth. Fang finally killed Joseph Stallen III by sacrificing himself. "NO!" I screamed. "Not you, Fang. Not after I just got you back!" I started crying again, my brother Chris holding me gently. The world seemed to go dark just like the first time Fang committed suicide. Somehow, and I still don't know exactly how, Fang's eyes opened. "Angel?" he coughed, confused. "Angel, he's gone. I'm free again!" "Wait, what?" Chris asked. "Do you have yet another power, Angel?" "Fang!" I shouted, assaulting him with a big hug. I was so glad he was back, and the mother fucker Stallen III wasn't here at all. I could sense it. Our problems weren't over yet. How nice. You think you've won again. I heard Joseph Stallen IV think as he walked up to us. "I thought you were dead," I whispered. Somehow, I didn't know how this would end. "Die you son of a bitch!" Fang yelled, shooting Stallen IV in the head with his pistol. The look of surprise was priceless as Stallen IV realized that the man he thought was possessed by his father's spirit just killed him. Chris's jaw dropped. "I think this is finished, right?" he asked. "Let's go home," I agreed. "But don't say a word to Karen or Terry, alright?" "Karen, Terry?" Fang questioned. "Who is everybody?" "Oh," I had the nerve to laugh. "This is my new family." |-|16= Chapter Sixteen "Angel?" Terry asked as we came home. He had a stern face and I got ready for the worse. The worse came. Terry was holding my bottle of rum and an empty pack of cigarettes. Oh, FUCK! I thought. "Explain this, missy," he said. I sat down at the kitchen table and he put my stuff down. "Um, well…" I start, but then Terry interrupts me. "We spent all this time to raise you, and you betray yourself and all of us, your family, to this?" He scolds. "You know what?" Chris stood up to Terry and whispered, If you really knew what was best for all of us, you would just let this go. I have connections, remember? and Terry seemed scared. He got up and left. "Ange, come," Chris said, putting his hands over my eyes. I hear Fang introducing himself to Terry and Karen. "I'm sorry your birthday didn't go the way we planned, but I hope this will make up." He led me to our garage, and though I could see through Chris's eyes, I decided not to. Some things should be suspenseful. "I pulled in a few favors from my boss at the NSA. Chief Director Pollock and I got you a present," Chris said simply, turning on the garage lights and showed me the car of my dreams. A hot pink 1993 Mazda MX-5 Miata, which I quickly check and find that it has a turbocharged 1.3 liter inline four under the hood. I've wanted this car since Evanlyn taught me how to drive, but Karen always said it was a waste of money to get yet another car. "Chris, this is AMAZING!" I screamed in joy, turning to Chris and hugging him tightly. "It's manual, but you know how to drive that, right?" Chris joked with me. I smiled, got in the car, and found the keys on the seat. "Where should we go?" I asked him. I just couldn't wait to test drive it. Chris looked like he was ready for anything. "How about ice cream?" he suggested. "They give free waffle cones to birthday girls." The drive was great, and after I was caught speeding a little, told a policeman to leave with my mind, and finally arrived at the parking lot, we went to "Max's Creamery." I got chocolate and Chris got something exotic, coconut almond topped with strawberries. We talked and talked. Though I've loved Chris since I came into this family, we never got to just sit down and talk. He's always been on a computer doing his hacking stuff, and since last year, he's been working for the NSA. This was the first time I really got to get to know him. "You know," he smiled, "we have a lot of catching up to do." I nodded. Later, when we get back into my car, I remembered that Fang didn't have a home. "Do you think Terry and Karen are okay with Fang staying with us?" I asked Chris. "I guess we have to find out sooner or later," Chris just smirked. But that didn't ruin my mood. Nothing could. THE END! Dedication Of course, this is a fanfiction coauthored by Slimshady2015 and ShadowBobcat10. I would like to thank Slimshady2015 for all his contribution. Without him, none of this could have happened. I would also like to thank the first Resident: Evil movie, for sometimes the things that influence you most can be as strange as a single zombie apocalypse film. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate After Angel? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Angel World Category:Slimshady2015's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics